Live
by Chia Chia Rei
Summary: I finally know why... why I've lived this long... It wasn't for my reason... it wasn't for my beginning... it was for you, my crazy friend... ever since that day I met you... I was in love... It wasn't who I thought it would be though. FIRST FIC EVER OC!
1. Prologue: Meeting Again

**HEY!!! THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST FIC I HAVE EVER MADE!!!!!! (even though she was too scared to put it on here first, because of flames. She put in on _Quizilla_ *shudders*) IT'S ME, CHIA CHIA REI AND MY SISTER RAVENETTE!!!! (I do not write the fics, she does) LET ME TURN IT OVER TO MY OTHER OC'S FROM THE OTHER FICS!!!!! (in between earth and space and Fate)  
**

* * *

**"Hey!!!! It's me, Mine!!!" *waves frantically***

**"And me, Aiko!" *bows respectfully* **

**"Sadly, Lovelyloonylunalovegood-or chia chia rei now- lost all of her data for In Between Earth and Space!" *cries***

**"And Fate. She has no motivation." *sad***

**"SO WE WILL INTRODUCE CHIA'S VERY FIRST FIC!!!!!!!!" *Jumps up and down***

**"Right!" *Smiles* **

**"Ready Aiko?" **

**"Ready Mine!!!"**

**"1" *Mine***

**"2" *Aiko***

***Together* "CHIA CHIA DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! SHE LIVES IN A BOX!!!! SO NO SEWING!!! SUEING!!!! DOGGONNIT!!! WE SAY THIS ONCE!!!! NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... ONCE IN A LIFETIME!!!"**

**"Or Haruto from Quizilla!!!" *Mine***

**

* * *

  
**

A figure was walking in a forest. They looked bored, not wanting to be there._ "Hey_ _sometimes you have to just grin and bear it," _it thought, _"we all have to stuff we don't want_ _to." _The figure started running and quickly ran up a tree. It stopped somewhere near the top. They gazed into the distance and spotted the target.

"I'm finally here," it spoke dazed, "finally the village of Konoha."

* * *

_"it's called the Teru Teru Bonzu. It means a monk will send your wishes to heaven,"_

**Merleawe **

**Magical by Miracle.**

**Prologue: Meeting Again.**

* * *

An hour later a girl around the age of twelve entered the same village. She looked around, seeing too much for her to take in. People shopping, people laughing, running, sreaming, like I said way too much to take in.

"My," she whispered,"they all seem very busy." She started walking tword the crowd bravely trying to get passed. Finally, she passed through, half alive._"OH CRAP!" _she realized something;

_I don't know where to go! I know what to do I ask-oh yeah,_ she looked back at the crowd of people,_ that._

_Now I'm on an information hunt._ She saw someone's back with his head poked into a door. She tapped his back, "um...excuse me?" He turned around, his blue eyes meet her dark ones, he looked pissed, and said one word, "crap." and started running. _"He must be in a awful hurry to ignore me," _She thought.

"YAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"what the hell!" She opened the door more. She saw a blonde girl around her and other different age groups all wearing nothing but towels. "What the-hey," she stepped out to see what the sign read on the building read.

**WOMEN'S HOT SPRINGS**

_"HE WAS A PERV!"_

"I'm realy sorry," she just lied her ass off for that boy. Why? she didn't know. She didn't owe him anything. Not at all.

"It's okay," the blonde girl said. She was dressed now and was paying her bill.

"So Ino" she blonde said her name, "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could talk to the Hokage?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. I'll take you."

"Thanks!" She bowed deeply.

"Don't thank me. I'm gonna be a ninja soon. I'll be doing stuff like this all the time. Stop bowing Haruka." Haruka stopped.

"Really? That's what I wanted to see him about! I'm going to ask him if I can join the Academy!"

"WHA-I don't think you can just go up and ask."

Haruka frowned, "why not?"

"well...I'll take you."

"YAY!" Ino clasped her ears, "Stop that Haruka!"

She got real quiet,"sorry."

The whole walk there was pretty silent except for a few words of Ino pointing out things in the city along the way. "here it is,"Ino said.

_Knok Knok_

"come in."

"Go on," Ino egged her on. "Don't 'll do fine." Ino gave the uncertain girl a look of confidence. "Okay," Haruka said and pushed open the door and walked in alone.

_______________________________30 min later_______________________________  
"YAY!!!!!! Ino I-"She was gone. "Damn she ditched me."

She started walking toward her place of residence for now on and arrived when it was already good and dark. The place wasn't a house-it was a temple. The sliding door swooshed open and out came an old priestess wearing a traditional outfit ran has fast as she could, and hugged her. "Honey I'm so glad your journey was safe. I knew it would happen I prayed for your safety."

"Thanks Gran. Hi nice to see you again." she hugged back.  
"Come in you'll catch a cold." Gran escorted her to the house.

"Here are your sheets and blankets and your night gown. Get some rest you must be exhausted."

"Thanks."

_____________________________next day_______________________________  
"Bye Gran I'm off to school." yelled Haruka bright and early running.

"Be careful dear."

She ran carrying her book bag and, she never goes without it, Yume. Yume is her rag doll she got for her 5th birthday. She put it in her bag and started running again.

_____________________________later at school______________________________  
"Um...Excuse me?" The sensei looked up from his work. He had his hair in a ponytail and a scar around his nose. "I'm the new student."

"Oh, of course," the brown haired sensei shook her hand firmly, "I'm Iruka."

"Iruka sensei where do I sit?"

"hold on," he got up from his desk, "Hello everyone we have a new student today." he started, "her name is Haruka Tomo."

"Hello. It's a very pleasure to meet you." She bowed slightly and raised her head.

"Sakura please raise her hand," A girl with pink hair raised her hand, "Take the seat next to Sakura."

Haruka sat down next to her. "hi," Sakura said.

"hi." she replied.

"Sakura I want you to show her around the place."

"Okay Iruka sensei."  
____________________________at break time_________________________________

"I'll show you around," Sakura said. They were outside.

"Hi Haruka" It was Ino,"I'm sorry I left I had to go home. It's okay Sakura I'll show her around."

"No Ino I'm in charge of-"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud billboard brow!"

"Ino-Pig!"

Haruka laughed. She remembered when she used to get into fights with her friend. Haruka saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a boy sitting down next to a tree. "Hey," Haruka interrupted their fight, "who's that?"

"That's only the coolest guy in school!" Sakura changed moods immediately.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha," Ino said. She had her hands on her hips, "why?"

"UCHIHA!" She nearly screamed it. The boy looked up irritated. "WHAT!"  
Everyone was looking.

Haruka started crying. Sasuke looked down._ "Great," _he thought_, "another sympathizer." _He felt weight on his side and heard Ino and pinky screaming, "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE!"

He looked down. The girl was crying on him. "Wah-Get off!"A crowd was surrounding them.

She got off wiping off her face. "Who are you?" he asked more softly.

She opened her bag and took out Yume. "Look Sasu," she smiled, tear faced, "it's Yume!"

His eyes widened, "you're?"

"Yep it's me! Haruka," she bent and whispered in his ear… "Uchiha."

* * *

**"So So what did you think?" *Mine jumping up and down***

**"Please tell us!" *Aiko bowing slightly***

**"REVIEW PLEASE!!! AT LEAST ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER!!!!"  
**


	2. Chp 0: Past

**I CHANGED IT TO LIVE. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!**

* * *

_"But there are lot of people in this world who are sad. Not just you. Kotaru-kun's sad too and lots mores! But the sadness you get from waitn' to see someone you love...it only makes the happiness from seein' 'em again even betters suu!!!"_ Misha, Pita-ten.

* * *

**Chp. 0: past**

* * *

"GIVE ME BACK MY YUME SASU!!!!!" I said, running after Sasu.

"NOPE!!!!!!!" Man why does Sasu have to be so fast, "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE YUME EVER AGAIN!!!"

"THAT NOT FAIR!" Sasu is being such a jerk today. "YOU'RE MEAN!!!"

"NO I'M NOT I'M JUST FASTER THAN YOU! I SHALL TAKE IT TO MY LEADER AND SHE WILL BECOME MY SLAVE FOREVER!!!"

Now I see....,"OKAY I'LL PLAY ALONG SASU." I started to run faster, not wanting to lose to Sasu. I've been training to show him up. I ran straight toward a tree.

"YOU'RE CRAZY HARU!!!!" He doesn't know what I'm up to. I placed my foot directly on the tree trunk and began to run up it. "WHAT THE-"he stopped. Good. I jumped down when he was right underneath me and landed on top of him. "NOW GIVE ME YUME!"

"Okay, okay. Geez you're fast Haru. When did you learn how to do that???" Yep he's jealous.

"My sister taught me."

"My brother never teaches me anything. You're lucky Haru."

"No I'm not. Nobody likes me in the village."

"that's not true Haruka." now he's mad. "Everyone does. I know I do!" Sasu's blushing?

"Yah, You're right," Sasu has the right idea. Pretend, "thanks Sasu." I kissed Sasu lips lightly. Sasu's face turned red. "uh..Sasu, are you sick? You're face is all red."

"I-I'm fine." Sasu seemed to snap out of it. "good," I said, "cause when I talk, I'd like your full attention. Sasu you're the best."

"u-uh Haru?" Sasu spoke up.

"yeah?"

"I-isn't it time to go home?"

"what," I looked up. It's way past my bedtime by how dark it is. "I'm in trouble!!! Bye sasu!'

"bye" he said. And with that we ran in different directions.

Even though me and Sasu are in the same clan, my momma moved out of that little village long ago. I think it was because she wasn't really excepted for some accident, so I think that's the reason Sasu and Itachi's family is the only one who likes us. Well, everyone loves my sister. Edessa is so smart it makes me puke. Still, she teaches me valuable things, like that Chakra control move. I love them so much! Still, something bothers me.

* * *

When I got home that evening I opened the door and I yelled, "I'm Home!!!." Great. It's like my sister takes it as her cue. Edessa was right behind me, I sensed her, and I turned around like a fool. She flicked my forehead so hard I fell backwards on my butt.

"that's not fair Edessa that really hurt!Wait...you used Chakra!"my sister's a jerk, "Edessa say sorry to your little sister!" Yay! it's mom!

"but mom, how else is Haruka gonna learn how to live up to my expectations if she doesn't know how getting hit by a Chakra attack feels like. Not all her opponents are goig to just use Taijustsu!"

"Edessa how many times do I have to tell you,Haruka will become a priestess just like her grandmother!"

What! A priestess!!!!"Don't I get any say in what I want to be?"

"NO!"they both screamed at me. They continued fighting with each other. I didn't want that though. I started to cry softly.

"I'm so sorry Haruka," why is mom apologizing? "don't cry."

"I'm sorry mom," I said and wiped my tears from my eyes.

"sorry Haruka," now sis to? What's with them today?

"Haruka please go to your room Edessa and I would like to discuss the wedding." My mom wants to discuss the wedding without me!

"why?"

"just because. It's to see when would be a good time to place it."

"okay."

I forgot to mention something-ITACHI IS MARRYING EDESSA!!!!!!!!!!!! I know i know! It's so exciting! There's only one problem in my eyes is....well you know.

I went to my room and my mom shut the door behind me. After ten seconds I opened the door and stepped out I creped along side the wall and noticed they left the living room, so I went to the kitchen door and strained to hear them. "You shouldn't have done that Edessa." What is she talking about? The flick on the head? I don't mind.

"Yah, well, you shouldn't have yelled at her." Edessa's doing what? Mom held at me sure, but she didn't do anything...did I?

"You yelled at her to!" Sure they yelled at me, but it wasn't why I was sad or mad.

"I think it's because we were fighting, and Haruka doesn't want that. She's kinda spoiled." Sure sis might be right on target, but I'm not that spoiled!

"We mustn't fight though then! It made it glisten!" What are they talking about?

"You think I don't know that!" I'm confused. Whatever.

I left them alone to talk and I went to sleep in my bed.

* * *

"Haruka get up," what's Edessa want? It's early. Groggingly, I got up and got dressed in that stupid outfit Grandma makes me wear. The priestess Kimono. "I'm ready." Edessa opened the door and dragged me to the kitchen. I sat down in my normal seat and she made my eggs. I said thank you,but wanted to leave the seat and run to Sasu's house. I sighed and ate half of the eggs."time to go," Edessa told my mom we were leaving, and escorted me to Gran's temple, about 3 hours from here.

Gran set me to work right away when Edessa left in her usual flashy disappearing act. I swept the porch, cleaned the floors, and taught the orphan kids how to read and write. At lunch she gave me an hour to eat. I went to go find Sasu to practice; he comes to see me and waits at our hiding spot. I went into the forest and headed north-west. There I found Sasuke, practicing the shuriken Jutsu. "Hey Sasu."

He turned around and smiled. I went up to him and gave him a big hug. He turned and looked at me. His cheeks were red. "Sasu...you sure your not sick." He snapped out of it.

"I'm fine!"

"okay!"

We both started practicing. It was really hard for Sasu and me. I got only a little on it when I had to leave. "Sasu, you can go on without me."

"But I wanted to walk you home."

"It's okay," I said. "I will come back, but I probably won't be ready when you have to go back home." I kissed him on the lips and he surprisingly leaned back. Now I was the one who was shocked. When we released we both stared at each other. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter with every second going by. "Sasu..is something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you that."

"You seem different today Sasu."

"I just feel something bad is about to happen, so I will wait for you here."

"Okay Sasu." I hugged him and left for the temple.

About 5:00 I was released by my Grandma to walk home, and I left for the little clearing in the forest where Sasu was waiting for me. "Sasu, I told you to go home." "But I wanted to walk you home; you shouldn't walk by yourself at night. Besides I don't want anything to happen to you on the way home." Sasu was getting red again. "Thanks!" I hugged him and we started walking home.

When we had to go our separate ways to our houses, I took out Yume from Sasu's bag and I gave it to Sasu. "What are you doing Haru?" As if he didn't know.

"I'm giving it to you, as a token of our friendship!" Sasu's eyes widened. "What do you mean you're giving Yume back???? I gave that to you for your birthday!" I know what he's thinking. "I know Sasu, but I want you to have it as that little token **Because** you gave it to me! It makes it even more special! I'm not trying to pawn it off on you if that's what you think."

"Well… okay," He took it and smiled at me. I smiled back with my eyes closed. I felt something on my lips so I opened my eyes. I saw Sasuke's closed eyes centimeters away from my opened ones and noticed his lips on mine. His hand on my cheek. **He** was kissing **Me**. I slightly leaned back to make sure he knew I liked it. He let go of my lips by releasing his lips from mine, his hand still on my cheek. "Thank you Haru." he smiled at me and my cheeks got hot. He could feel it. Sasu let go of my cheek and put Yume in his bag. He left without saying another word.

I stay put a good 15 minutes in that same spot until I started walking home. I got undressed outside in the training room and put on my normal white dress and black shoes.

I opened the door and yelled, "I'm home and braced myself for the flick on my forehead like always. I turned around.

1 second...2....3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12

Wait. Something's wrong. I opened my eyes. My sister wasn't there. "Edessa? Where are you?" I turned around and walked into the living room.

No one there.

I started to panicked. I ran into the kitchen.

There was something eery about it.

Slowly, I walked toward the bar. "Mom?" I couldn't see any thing. Where the opening was I saw some black hair on the floor. I walked toward it a crossed over the opening.

There was a red substance on the ground on the cabinets. I touched it with my finger. I licked it.

It was blood.

I looked at my mother, her laying there lifeless, and her beautiful strands of hair layed out, the shocked expression on her face, her open wound where the blade cut right through her heart. I touched her face...cold. She had been dead awhile.

I started to cry.

"EDESSA!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!" Oh no!!! Edessa!

I ran out, tripping over my mom, getting her blood on me. I ran up the stairs and opened my sister's room.

It was horrifying.

Her red shirt darkened with her blood, her black skirt and stockings laying still, her still. One of her eyes was open; she had a smirk on her face. Her blood was all over the walls.

"Haruka......don't...control... your....sadness... anger. you don't...need...it" she pasted out. I ran over to her.

"EDESSA!" I tried to wake her up. She wouldn't move, "EDESSA!" I started to cry. I wiped the tears away though. She told me to control it. I saw something on the walls. I looked up. Written, in my sisters blood was one word that I will never forget.

**"RUN!!!!!"**

I took one step back. No..this can't be happening. Why?

"NO!!!!!!!"

I ran into my mothers room. I ran, tring to find one of her weapons. I took her Katana and started walking out. I felt something underneath my shoe. I took the peice of paper a started reading it.

_"Take care of her Mother, I need you to. I can't control her anymore. Haruka goes ballistic anytime I do something to upset her. I think you're the only one who can help her now...."_

I read more of it, her crying. She was going to get rid of me??? I read on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Who am I? What am I? I sat in the corner, crying. "Yume...YUME!!"

Sasu! What about Sasuke? I ran out of the house and started running to the village.

"SASUKE!!!!!!" where's Sasuke?!!!

* * *

As soon as I entered the village, I saw people on the ground, dead. I ran toward Sasuke's house. Halfway I found Sasuke's bag on the ground. I started running again. I found Sasuke's house and open the door.

There, on the ground, was Sasuke's and Itachi's mother and father on top of each other. Both dead. "Oh NO!!!"

I bent down, over their dead bodies. Where is Sasu? Unless... she turned around. In the right corner of my eyes, was Yume, on the ground blood stained. No not sasu...

"SASUKE!!!!!!"

I ran out of the house back to her own. To that horrible scene. Not Sasu never. What about Itachi he couldn't have died! Unless... he did. I stopped and ran back to Sasuke's house. I wish I could turn back the clock; I could just get them all out, maybe they could have all died liking me and live longer. I just wished they were still alive, mom Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, Edessa, Itachi, sasu...

I ran Into Itachi's room. Not there, but there was blood everywhere. I just thought it had to be his though. I didn't want it to end like this. I miss them. I ran into the living room. I pick up Yume, a picture of them and left the house.

On the way back to my house I picked up Sasu's bag and put Yume in it. I strapped the bag on me and ran.

I walked in side my house, past the kitchen, past Edessa's room, and walked in mine. I put my small amount of clothes, my priestess outfit, and my hairbrush in it and left it there. I went inside Edessa's room. I saw her corpse and grabbed her hand, and dragged her downstairs. Then I went into the kitchen. I closed my mother's eyes, dragged her by the hand out of the kitchen, and placed her by Edessa. I went outside and grabbed from the tool shed a shovel. I walked into the forest away from our clearing. I started digging in the ground. I made a hole about an hour later. I went into the house and dragged my sister first. I dragged her into the hole and went back for my mother. I put her beside my Sister and started filling in the hole. I went back into the house and grabbed my stuff, grabbed the Katana, and left.

At one I reached the temple and knocked on the door, my granny opened and wanted to know why I was there. I told her everything. She hugged me very tightly and I started to cry. She told me to get some sleep and stetted me in a room.

* * *

"Haruka, you have a letter!" my grandma told me.

I'm now nine and I am what my mother always wanted to be. A priestess in training. The thing I don't get is that I don't receive letters. I put down my broom and walked over to my granny. She was crying. I took the letter and read it.

"Grandmother may I?" I always wanted to go way some other land.

"I always knew deep down you wanted more than this simple life." she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "You may leave tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," I kissed her and went into my room. I packed my clothes, and packed my Yume. I walked to my desk and sat down. I took the picture I always had; the one I took from the house. I put it in my bag. I took my mother's Katana and put it next to my bag.

* * *

"The next morning my Grandmother was ready to send me off. I had the tan bag around my shoulder and I was wearing my pink little kimono with a big coat around me to keep me warm.

"Take good care of yourself Haruka." my Grandmother was almost to tears. "You're so grown up now. It was nice having you."

"Thank you Grandma. I'll miss you." I'm about to go to a land that barely ever snows like today. I have Yume and my picture with me. I grabbed my Katana and headed out.

* * *

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?!!**


	3. Chp 1: questions and answers

**YAY!!! REVIEW EACH CHAPTER, OKAY!!! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!!!**

* * *

_**"Is it weapons that are the cause of all this fighting or does the real cause lie within the human heart?"**_

**Lacus clyne.**

**Gundam Seed.**

* * *

Chp: 1

Questions and answers

* * *

Haruka woke up bright and early that Monday morning, thinking about Sasuke. She still couldn't believe after seeing her again he didn't even talk to her anymore.

_"Sasu!" Haruka waved and ran up to him._

_  
"What do you want," he seemed annoyed._

_  
"What's wrong Sasu? You seem down."_

_  
"I'm not sad!" He was yelling at her._

_  
"Sasu?"_

_  
"Number one my name is Sasuke not Sasu. Stop calling me that it's annoying. Number two you keep on bugging me why don't you just leave me alone. Don't you have something better to do like help a poor lady walk across the street or something?"_

_  
"I don't understand."_

_  
"Here's it plan and simple. __**Leave Me Alone.**__" Haruka looked at him started to cry and then ran away._

That was a month ago and still he kept his distance away from her. _"Why does he not want to see me?"_ She felt betrayed and hurt everyday. He was the only reason she wanted to be here, and he just hurt her like that. She got dressed in her clothes, packed her backpack, and ran to school.

She went to her seat next to Sakura and sat down. Sakura, Ino, and her talked up a storm before class, while Hinata just kept quiet, listening._ "hmm.."_ Haruka thought.

"Hey Hinata," Hinata looked up, "Do you like Naruto?" She whispered so only Hinata could here. Hinata blushed a mad red. "I knew it!" _"That's it! I'll do my best to get Hinata and Naruto together."_

_  
_Naruto was a boy with spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes that wasn't that bad looking, though nobody seemed to like him. He was always a trouble maker because of it and like Sakura. Haruka remembered when people looked down on her and always felt sorry for him. Perhaps that is why she never turned him in for peeking in the women's hot springs that day.

"The sensei is late," Haruka turned to Sakura.

"No dur Billboard-brow." Ino remarked.

"INO_PIG!" God sakura was loud.

"Students," we turned to Mitsuki-sensei, "please take your seats. Iruka will be here shortly." We all sat down in our seats, mine still next to Sakura.

*thirty minutes later*

The door opened and in came Iruka-sensei, with Naruto all wrapped up, "thanks to Naruto you'll all have to review the transformation justsu." All groaned, except for Sasuke and Haruka. Haruka was used to it and Sasuke didn't care. They all lined up, Haruka next to Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke transformed into Iruka-sensei. "So Naruto.." Haruka stroke a conversation, "who do you like?" He looked shocked. "why?" he said suspiciously. "no reason." Haruka walked up and looked at Iruka-sensei. "Transform!"

POOF!

She looked exactly like Hinata. She turned around at Naruto. She lifted her hand to her mouth and smiled. POOF! Haruka smiled, walked away, and couldn't help but see Hinata's embarrassed face and Naruto's questioning look.

Afterward Haruka sat alone on her favorite bench. It remined her of when she was five. It was made out of the same wood this tree had been when she was five. She and Sasuke wrote their names on it. She sighed and opened her bento box. She stared at the food and realized she wasn't hungry. She set it down next to her and looked down. "May I join you?"

Haruka looked up. It was Sasuke. "Sasu-uh sorry. Sasuke?" this was gonna take some getting used to. She moved her lunch in between her feet and looked at him sitting next to her. She still stared at him. He turned and looked her directly into her eyes. She turned a slight pink, "I'm really....sorry, Haru."

"Wha-wait..you called me Haru!"

"Not so loud." he said.

"Apology accepted," she said softer. She hugged him tightly. Sasuke seemed to be taken off guard, but then hugged her back. "You're still the same, after all these years, aren't you Haru?"

"Yep," she smiled at him. She let go and stared at him. "Does this mean I can call you Sasu?"

"Sure," he smiled. He acutely smiled, at her no less, "you know Sasu, I still thinking about what happened when I gave you Yume...." He turned a bright red, got up, and left her, "hahahahaha," She laughed. The bell rang and it was time to go back in.

* * *

Test Day

* * *

"Next test, Shadow clone jutsu," Iruka called. Haruka panicked. She knew that was Naruto's worst Jutsu, and she didn't want him to lose. _"You can do it Naruto,"_ she thought, _"I know, somehow you'll make it."_ They called out the names. "Haruka Tomo." she got up, Sakura and Ino cheering her on. _"Okay, you can do this,"_ Haruka entered the room.

"Begin."

At that moment, Haruka made the hand sign, trying to make it so that Sasuke could be first, made two perfect clones. Each one at her side.

"Excellent. Best one so far." Mitsuki and Iruka sensei said, "You pass."

Haruka happily ran out of the room and screamed with all her soul," I DID IT!!!" Sakura and Ino stared. From the far corner of the room, she could hear a chuckled. She got mad, and was about to scold the person. It was Sasuke, laughing up a storm, in the corner of the room. Haruka blushed crazily and started laughing with him. "Not one bit," he continued laughing. So did she. "Haruka would you please sit down," It was Iruka-sensei. She and Sasuke immediately stop laughing and she took her seat next to Sakura. "I'm so jealous," she said, "you made him laugh."

* * *

Naruto didn't pass. Haruka felt sorry for him. She and Naruto were friends and she new how much he wanted to graduate. She saw him on the swing, sad. "Look, it's him," she turned two women talking. She recognized them from the hot springs.

"I hear he's the only one who didn't graduate."

"Good just think what would happen if he became a ninja,"

"I know, I mean he's the one who-" "Shhh. were not allowed to talk about that,"

"Talk about what?" Haruka was mad. What were they talking about? What's with Naruto? "That's none of your business."

"Yeh, it is. That little failure, as you would say, is my friend. So back off Bitches."

"I remember you," one said, "You're that brat from the hot springs."

"So what if I am?" she sneered, "And don't call me a brat. At lest I was right when I called you two Bitches." Haruka walked over to Naruto and smiled at him.

He looked up, "Haruka," he's sad.

"Don't worry Naruto I think you're better then all these weaklings here." she smiled at him and sat in front of him, "you're a great ninja Naruto, everyone's good at something." She got and returned to her Gran's temple.

* * *

"Say cheese." CLICK! Haruka had her picture taken. Now there was one last thing to do. She walked inside the Hokage's office, not even knocking. She saw Naruto sitting there. _"Great,"_ she thought, _"he got in trouble. Again." _

Naruto looked up. He saw Haruka, and Haruka saw him. He ran up to her and stopped one foot away from her, "sooo.....see anything different." Haruka looked at him from head to toe, and noticed his goggles were gone, "you got a haircut?" He looked pissed, "NARUTO! YOU PASSED!!!!!" she went to him and hugged him tightly.

"I...can't...breathe...Haruka," Haruka let go. "Sorry," she said. Her voice was more serious this time. She walked up to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage," Naruto sat down in his chair again. "I have a huge favor to ask you."

He looked at her, "well what is it?"

She took a deep breathe, "I want my files to be changed." he looked at her, "well what I mean is that I kinda....gave you a false name," she whispered the last part.

"Excuse me?"

"I..gave you a...false name." she said it louder.

He stared at her, "why?"

"Because I didn't want to give it unless I needed to, but now, I want to."

"I don't understand, but go ahead tell me it."

"Haruka...Uchiha," she hesitated with her last name. Silence. Naruto stared, the old man stared. He cleared his throat.

"very well then I understand why," he said as calmly as possible, "you may leave."  
she looked at Naruto. He was staring at her. She left the room and went back home.

* * *

She walked in the school for the billionth time it seemed like. She saw an empty seat next to Sasuke and Grately took it. "HI SASU," she said wide eyed at him.

He looked straight into them. "What," he said still looking.

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked in the same childish, soft, voice she said hi in.

"Still haven't changed a bit," he said, shaking his head, "sure." she sat down next to him with a plunk! and stared at him. "What?"

"I can't think of anything to say, except you haven't changed a bit either. Your still nice," she looked at him, "but I tell you've been training hard. So have I. I been training so hard, I think by the time were 14 were all ready Chuinin." She smiled.

Sasuke stared at her. He would remember that smile anywhere. He used to do anything just to see that smile. Those eyes closed; that sweet closed smile. Then when started to chuckle softly, that's even prettier and made me use to want to protect it more. Haruka did just that, chuckled.

"Hey Haruka!" Haruka turned around, it was Naruto beaming brightly, "where's Sakura?"

"I don't know why don't you sit next to Hinata?" Haruka Smiled slyly. Hinata walked right by and sat in the back.

"That's okay Haruka I'll sit with you." Great. Just great. He sat down and Hinata looked disappointed. Haruka gave Hinata a sorry look. Haruka looked at the door and saw Sakura and Ino fighting. _"Great. They're fighting. Again."_

"Hey guys," Haruka said when they came over here. "Um..Haruka," Sakura spoke.

"What?"

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, but I'd ask him first," She whispered and got out of the seat. She sat right behind Sasuke.

"Um..Sasuke do you mind if I sit here?" she pointed at the seat Haruka left. Sasuke turned to Haruka. Haruka smiled. "Um..Sasu turn around." He turned around and saw Naruto in his face. Haruka could hear the lightening flash, "ah oh," she said. This isn't good.

Suddenly the unthinkable happened. Someone bumped into Naruto and he leaned forward. They quickly split apart, gagging. Haruka laughed so hard she was about to bust a gut, while the other fangirls include Ino and Sakura pumbled Naruto to a bloody pulp. "Whoa girls he didn't do anything illegal. Stop."

"I was supposed to be Sasuke's first Kiss!" they all yelled. Haruka then chuckled stared at Sasuke, "you don't mind if I tell them do you?"

He just sat there and did a little pose with hands to his face folded (you know the pose). "You just don't want to look at me." all the girls stared. Haruka sighed, "That wasn't Sasuke's first kiss."

"WHO WAS IT!" They demanded more then asked.

Haruka's sly smile finally made Sasuke worry, "don't you dare." she turned to Sasuke.

"Say please."

"WHAT," he got mad, "fine go ahead."

"Damn I was hoping to see you beg. It would have been funny," Haruka sat in her seat behind Sasuke. "WHO IS IT!!" they yelled at the anticipation.

She sighed, "I kissed Sasu on his seventh birthday." She smiled. They had their dreams crushed. "Looks like you have changed," Sasuke spoke.

"Sorry Sakura, Ino I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I've been best friends with him forever. "That's right," Naruto seemed to recover quickly, "You said that your last name was-"

"Everyone take your seats," It was Iruka sensei.

"Where's Mitsuki sensei?" Haruka whispered. She saw Naruto with a smirk on his face. "What did you do Naru-"

"Please stop talking Haruka. Thank you. You will be divided into squads of three."

"Squad one," He kept listing off squads. I took this opportunity to ask the question again.

"He just did something bad, and I took care of it." That answer wasn't what she hoped for. "Squad seven. Naruto Uzamaki. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why did you pair me up with HIM!!!!!" Naruto was as mad as ever. "For you Information we paired you up with him because you got the lowest score, so to even it out, we put you with the person who scored the highest on the exam." Naruto was quiet.

"To bad, I was hoping to be with the both of you, You're lucky Sakura." She was happy, but not because of Naruto. She made Haruka jealous.

"Team 8. Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame." He said team nine. "Team 10 Ino Yamanaka. Choji Akamichi. Shikamaru Nara. Team 11 Kenichi Honoka. Chiyo Honoka. Haruka...Uchiha?"

"YES!!!!! TEAM 11 THAT'S RIGHT! I"M TEAM 11 WITH TWo guys I've never met before. HI!" she yelled across the room to her two teammates. "You guys are my teammates! SO NICE TO MEET YOU!!" she yelled.

"HARUKA! SIT DOWN!" "Sorry Iruka-sensei I'm just so excited about meeting new people." she rubbed the back of her head and laughed. Sasuke smirked. Haruka blushed.

* * *

Haruka saw Sasu near a window and decided to see him. She sneaked on top of the roof and went beside the window. "HI SASU!" she said. He almost had a heart attack, "don't DO THAT!" "Sorry," she said, "I just love saying hi." she pulled out her Bento box and ate on the window seal. Silence. "Sasu...I wanted to ask you something.."

"What?" He put his rice ball down, "I wanted to know who...did it."

She opened her backpack and took out her rag doll Yume. "He stared at it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave it." He looked down.

"That's not what I meant! Sasu listen, I'm really sorry but I really want it answered." She took out a ragged looking cloth. Sasuke took it. Slowly he unfolded it. It was a tan bag. A book bag Sasuke hadn't seen since he was seven. It was his. He looked at it and didn't raise his head. Haruka took out another item she always wanted to show him. It may bring back terrible memories, or happiness. She held it and he noticed she had an item. He looked up and took it from her. It was the picture she took from her house. "How did you get this?" he said softly.

"I took it from his room. Who?"

"He did. He told me. I saw it."

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious? Itachi." Haruka was shocked. He killed her mother, his parents, her sister...her sister, his wife, but he left them alive. "Why-"

"Because he wanted power. He wanted the Mangenkyo Sharingan. We weren't good enough. He didn't care about us. He let us live. With shame," he was stood still, holding the picture."

"Sasuke...I buried my sister and my mother. I stopped by there to say hello three years ago."

"For some reason, I felt like someone was watching me. I through a senbon at him and I turned around to see who it was. There was no one, but my needle hit a tree. The needle pinned a piece of black clothing. I smelled it, and the scent felt so familiar. You reminded me: it smelled like Itachi," Sasuke was looking down again, "Sasuke I'm so sorry." She hugged him tightly. He still had is face to the floor, but he hugged her back. She lightly kissed him on the lips, if only for half a second, and continued hugging.

After five minutes, she let go, "I'm gonna be back. I want to give you something." She left and went to a shop, "There it is!" she ran back and went in the same way she came in.

The shutter was closed, "What? I left it open," she opened the shutter. Sasuke was tied up and gagged. "Sasuke! What the Hell happened!" he mumbled something. She pulled the cloth away, "NARUTO!!! HE JUMPED ME!"

"You got yourself jumped by Naruto?!" She couldn't believe it. Naruto jumped Sasuke. She couldn't help but laugh, "I knew he good." she started untying him.

"I can do it myself," he used the escape jutsu. "Your right Sasu," she got out a bag. She pulled out a bag, "look Sasuke, it's a lily." she pulled out the small flower. It was white, "You always gave me lilies, so I want to give you one." He took it and smiled. She smiled at him.

That smile. It gave Sasuke another reason for living. To see it again. He wanted to touch it again. Her eyes closed, her mouth soft.

Haruka felt something on her lips soft. She opened her eyes. Sasuke's hands were on both of her cheeks, pulling her towards him, and his lips on hers. She slid her hands between his arms, and wrapped them around his neck. They stood like that.

"Sasuke..I need to breathe," she murmured. He seemed to understand. They parted his hands on her cheeks, hers around his neck. They stared at each other. Sasuke slid his arms down next to him. She let go, "I think you kissed too many people today Sasu," she joked. He smiled. They walked out, heading back to their class. "Naruto," she quickly let go of Sasuke's hand. He didn't seem to notice] they were holding hands.

"Sasuke," he summoned a barrage of clones. "When did you learn that!!!" Haruka was shocked. "Again!" Sasuke looked pissed. Naruto jumped up in the air and tried to attack Sasuke. Haruka was shocked when he suddenly dropped down and all of his clones fussed over who gets into the bathroom. "Bye Sasuke, Naruto." she left them alone and she walked back to class.

"Haruka," she turned around. It was Ino, "I need to talk to you. Now," she demanded. "Okay Ino." They turned the corner.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ino yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka didn't understand.

"Don't play dumb with me. You kissed Sasuke."

"Well ya, when I was seven-"

"Sure, then you didn't just kiss him a couple of minutes ago, put his arms around him, and let go a minute later." Haruka froze.

"Listen Ino I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. It's just that he was finally talking to me after so long and I couldn't help it. It was a one time deal I didn't know what I was doing. You have to believe me! I didn't mean to hurt you-wait. Why were you spying on us?"

"I just wanted to look at Sasuke. I was on the other building meeting my partners. You should've done the same."

"Ino I'm sorry," _"She was spying on me. I can't believe it. She doesn't trust me. Oh well, I can't blame her." _"Let's go Haruka, I believe you. I'm sorry I've should have known better. You were caught up in the moment." _"I dodged the bullet."_ They went inside.

* * *

"Hey Sasu," It was dark all ready. She walked next to him, "Sasu, do you know people like watching you?"

"Yeh," she leaned on his shoulder. He looked down at her. Her dark eyes leading where they were walking, "Sasu?" he listened, "I want you to know that I really want to see you more often. I want to tell you how much has happened. I wanted you to know that I-I, I'm sorry. I missed you," she stopped and started crying.

"Haru don't cry. Please don't. I don't want that." He wiped her tears from her eyes, "nothing was your fault, not even the incident. He's just greedy. We'll make him pay."

"I hate him. I'll kill him," she stood there. She wanted to cry, but she would know what will happen. "I'll make sure he pays." "We both will." He looked strait into her eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. His hands drifted to her back. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you." He hugged her and started kissing her cheek. His lips drifted to hers and kissed them. He squeezed her dark hair. His eyes closed. Haruka's hand drifted to his hair and she ran her fingers through it. His hair was soft, hers just as. They had there lips let go of each other. He loved the way she made him feel hole. They continued walking. They made it to Haruka's grandmother's temple in no time. "I better go now," Sasuke turned around walking.

"No you don't," she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house. "GRANNY LOOK WHO IT IS!!!!" The Grandmother walked inside the living room. "Hello Miss. Chinatsu," Chinatsu would remember him from anywhere. "SASUKE!" She ran up to him.

WHACK!!!!!

"OW!!!!" Chinatsu hit him on the head with a paddle. "OW!" again, "OW! What was that for!!!" "You haven't told me a single thing. Where you were. How you were! You never kept in touch!"

"I'm sorry Miss. Chinatsu! Forgive me." He got on his knees and bowed. "All right you foolish boy. I see you became a ninja. Are you on her squad?" "No I'm with someone else." He got up

"Who?"

"There names are Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno."

"What a special squad you have there."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Haruka Who's on your squad?"

"The names are Ken'ichi Honoka and Chiyo Honoka."

"There brothers. There older sister's a priestess who moved to a temple in the Country of wind. The village hidden in the sand."

"What!!!" Haruka and Sasuke were surprised.

"Her name's Hana." _"Miss. Hana? That's her name?"_

"I got to go Haru. I have a lot to do."

"Leaving already?"

"Yeh."

"Bye." He left through the door. She went into her room. She got undressed and put on her blue tank top and her p.j. pants. She went under the covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

**YAY!!!! Chp 1!!! Here's alittle thing of the next Chp. **

_Dreams...hope, fantasies, nightmares, they all are definitions of the word Dream._


	4. Chp 2: Dreams

_**

* * *

**_

"Sora. I want you to be my dream. I'm putting all my faith in you, Sora,"

**Layla Hamilton, Kaleido Star.**

**Chp.2-Dreams**

* * *

"I-I love you!" Naruto blurted out. He was a mad red, and was looking intently at Haruka. "I love you too, Naruto." She leaned and kissed him gently. He kissed her back, with passion she couldn't match, not in a million years.....

"SWEET MERCIFUL HEAVENS!!!!!!!!" Haruka woke up with a starling knock on her bedroom door. "Haruka dear, are you okay? You slept quite a while. You sleep anymore, and you'll be late." _That's right! I have to get to the school to meet my team. _She quickly got dressed in white mini skirt, a blue long sleeved shirt, strapped on her shoes and weapon holder. She left taking instant ramen with her.

She walked in, and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sitting together "Hi guys! She went over to them. "Sakura, were supposed to sit by are team members right?" She was trying to avoid Naruto with all her might.

"Ya." Haruka looked around and saw two boys sitting next to each other, with the only empty seat. "You're my partners?"

"Yeh, I'm Ken'ichi." said the one who was farthest from her. He had black hair. His eyes were brown, with a hint of yellow. He wore a black cap, a black shirt with a white one underneath, his blue jeans had the strap for the weapons on his left leg. "Where's you headband?" he lifted his cap. Under it was his headband. He put it back on.

"I'm Chiyo," He, on the other hand, Had light brown hair and light brown/gold eyes. he had a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black jeans. His strap was on his right leg, his headband on his lower right arm. He shook her hand,"Nice to meet you, Haruka was it?" He smiled at her, it was like her smile. his eyes were closed, he didn't show her teeth like her also. She smiled back with the same smile. Keni'chi laughed softly. They stared at him.

"Chiyo, I can't believe you smile like a girl," Chiyo fumed, "Either that or you act like one."

"Ken'chi you're a jerk ya know that." he answered, "just because I'm nice to someone doesn't mean I'm like a girl. No offense."

"None taken Chiyo," Chiyo and her sat down, and waited for there new sensei to get here. Soon only their group and Naruto's group was left. "Hey Haruka!" It was Naruto.

"Aiee!!!" she threw her book at him and turned away. Everyone stared at her. "What was that for?!"

"You-you surprised me that's all..." she was stuttering. _I sound like Hinata. I don't know how to act in front of him.. _"Naruto are you Haruka's boyfriend?" Chiyo asked.

"HELLLL NO!!!!"Haruka turned a bright red. _Why am I blushing like this??? Stupid dream. I probably wouldn't be like this if I hadn't had that dream... _She grabbed her composure "Honestly Chiyo why would you ask such a stupid question. sure Naruto's my friend but, were nothing like that."

"Yeh man, Haruka maybe cute, but I got my eyes set on someone else..." he said to Chiyo and pointed to Sakura. Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. "Ken'ichi, you like someone right?"

"Naruto, that's a subject us girls usually talk about, huh Sakura?"

"Ya, It's just pathetic when you boys do it." Sakura said.

"Fine forget I asked." Naruto seemed upset.

"It's okay Naruto. I'll tell you who it is," Ken'ichi spoke up.

"REALLY! YOU LIKE SOMEONE!!!"

"Yeh it's-"

Suddenly, the door busted open. In came a women who looked about twenty. She had black hair and deep-almost black-eyes. "OKAY!!!!" she screamed in a surprisingly deep voice, "Who's team eleven?"

"Sorry Naruto later," said Ken'chi and we all stood up, "we are."

"Bye guys," Haruka said. She hadn't talked to Sasuke at all.

"Okay team let's go," said The sensei. They left following her out the door."

The sensei took them to a nice spot that looks out at the village. It was nice, they sat down on a bench, the sensei leaning against the railing. "Okay everyone, tell each other about yourselves."

"How?" Chiyo asked.

"That's a stupid question. Okay Just say stuff like what you like, what you don't like, your dreams, goals, hobbies..stuff like that."

"What's you're name?" Ken'ichi asked her.

"Mine? Shikuka Tsubaki. I guess you guys are so stupid you need a demonstration."

"It would help," Chiyo said.

"You already know my name. I like reading. I hate people who don't have a clue what to do. My goal or dream whatever, is to be...oh well you don't have to say it if you don't want to. My hobby is writing a book I'm working on. It can be in whatever order you want. Okay, you with the brown hair, you start."

"Well..my name's Chiyo Honoka. I like reading and studying. My hobbies are trying new things I've read about and looking aroud town for items of intrest. I hate fighting for stupid reasons. My goal...to be a good ninja and live a good long life."

"Shouldn't have become a ninja then. Okay other boy. What about you?"

"Name's Ken'ichi Honoka. I like candy. My goal is to do my part as a ninja. My hobby is training. I hate cinnamon.

"Who doesn't like cinnamon? Okay girle you next."

"My name's is Haruka Uchiha. My hobby isn't really a hobby, but I help over at my grandmother's temple alot. I like unagi, training, and ramen. My goal is to make my living nightmare end. What I really hate is people calling me girle, and stupid."

"Well, I'll take that into consideration next time."

"I'm sure you will," Haruka had about enough of her stupid talk.

Shikuka looked strait at her, "You get on my nerves."

"Ya, well you get on my nerves too, so I guess it's even."

"You punk, how dare you talk to your elders like that. That's what you are: all talk, no show."

"I was at the acadamy for a month when I took the Graduation exam this year. I'm pretty good."

"Yeh well your not Ninja just yet."

"HUH?" they all said.

"That's right you punks. I give you guys get one final test, if not you guys go back to the acadamy."

"YOU'RE ON!!!" Ken'chi and Haruka said.  
"Wait guys, stop this your making her mad." Chiyo got inbetween them.

"YOU THINK I CARE?!" they said in unison at Chiyo. _They cracked! _He thought.

"YOU PUNKS GET ON MY NERVES!!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS YOU PUNKS!!! YOU LISTEN TO ME! MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND NINE AT SIX! OR ELSE YOU ALL GO BACK TO THE ACADAMY LIKE YOU SHOULD!!!!"

_Yep. They've cracked. They're so much alike._

"LOOKING FORWARD TO IT, JACK-"

"GUYS!!!!!!" Haruka and Ken'chi stopped in their tracks, "SHUT IT! YOU GUYS NEED TO RESPECT HER! YOU WANNA GO BACK TO THE ACADAMY?! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S OLDER THEN US AND RUDE DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF HER!!!"

"Fine Chiyo. I'm going home. See ya guys." She left them and went home.

* * *

At the temple she walked over to her grandma. "Granny, I'll take care of that." she took the broom from her. She started sweeping the porch. "Haruka, you've grown into such a beautiful young lady. You're what your sister wanted you to be, and your mother. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you. I love you Granny. But you know, a Priestess only picks up a weapon to protect, while a ninja might have to kill."

"You're a priestess who protects the people and fights for what's right. You'll be fine. I'm very proud of you." Haruka, stared at the ground. Her tears fell like raindrops on the ground.

"Never. I'll never. BE WHAT SHE WANTED ME TO BE!!!!"

"But you are. You're a priestess."

"No. She wanted me to be something else." she ran crying in her room. She cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Haru, I just want you to know I'll alway be here for you." Sasuke said. "Oh Sasu, thank you." She hugged Sasuke tightly. He planted his lips on hers. "HARUKA HOW COULD YOU!" he let go.

It was Sakura and Ino. "Sakura Ino-" She didn't believe it. They saw her.... "DON'T TALK TO US! YOU SKANK!" _No_ "Wait you guys!" they were gone. Haruka started crying. She turned to Sasuke. He was walking away. "SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she called at him. "Sorry Haruka, I really have to go." She froze. "But you said you'd be here for me.." he left her there, crying.

…

"What's wrong Haruka?" she looked up, her face teared stain. It was Naruto. "I-I… Sakura and Ino hate me and Sasuke left me." She was balling her eyes out. "Don't cry Haruka. You're too pretty for that. I don't want that. I'll never leave you. Stop crying. please." She looked up at him. "Thank you, Naruto." He kissed her on her forehead and held her.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!!" She was getting sick and tired of those dreams. She didn't like him like that. He was her friend, and she didn't like him like that. She got dressed in a different outfit then last time. She slept in it.

She put on a white tank top, with a a light weight thin jacket. she put a black mini skirt in. Her head band was on was on her left leg, and her weapon strap was on her right leg. Her ninja boots were on her already. "Granny, I'm going." she left and went back to the exercise ground. She was the last one there. "You're late." Shikuka said.

"By three minutes. I don't see what's wrong with that."

"We had to wait for you. You're lazy."

"I'M SORRY LAST NIGHT WASN'T VEry normal." she could help but thinking about it.

She raised an eyebrow. "Make sure you're never late again, got that Haruka?"

"Yes, Shikuka-sensei," she was going to be nice, no matter how much it kills her. She felt half dead already. She was going to fulled her test, become a ninja, and kill Itachi.

"Okay, twerps, you have to get these bells from me. If you can't you go back to the academy. Oh, and if one of you doesn't get them, you're tied to that post and you don't get any lunch, while the others eat in front of you. If none of you can get a bell, you're all tied to the post, I eat my lunch in front of you, and you all go back to the academy. You're allowed to use any tactics you like, including jutsus and weapons. when I say go you may begin. Any questions?" Chiyo raised his hand, "Yes Chiyo?"

"Why are there only two bells? If there are only two then that would mean one of us would go without lunch, be tied up to the log, and to would lead to confict. This is to test our teamwork isn't it? If it is, I volunteer to go without lunch."

"You're smart. To smart. Show off. anyway...GO!!!!" suddenly, Haruka felt something swift dragged her into a nearby bush. "We have to think of a plan, and fast," it was Ken'ichi. "I'm good at Genjutsu, but I don't know if that's any good."

"I throw a good punch, and I have some pretty good weapons at hand." Chiyo whispered. "Maybe if someone could distract her..."

"Won't work," Haruka said. They stared at her, "even if you could hit her, she would probably just recover using some medical jutsu. It would only work if you could hit a vital spot, which would probably either paralyze her, or worse, kill her. I have some ninjutsu up my sleeve. Ken, what type of Genjutsu do you have?"

"Ken? well only some illusion stuff but it's just basic-"

"Good enough. Chiyo, you good at Tai, you said?"

"I said I could throw a good punch and I have weapons."

"It's kinda hard, but do you think you can put Chakra in those blows, maybe even your weapons? It might throw her off guard."

"I can sure try."

"good. Okay here's the plan."

*four hours later of changing and changing the plan.*

The plan was set. They were in there positions. All Haruka had to do was give them a signal, and it would be in motion. They had four hours to get those bells. No matter what, they were going to get them. Even if the plan failed, they would have a back up plan. Ken'ichi was ready. Chiyo was ready. She found Shiikuka Sensei. Haruka made the hands signs. "Fire style: fire circum jutsu (yes I made it up. This story was tons of made up jutsu,)," she whispered. The ring of fire surrounded Shikuka, "What the hell! fire jutsu takes too much Chakra!" She dropped her guard. _"good. do your stuff Ken."_

"Sensei," a carbon copy of Haruka came up to the teacher, except she had the stench of blood on her. She looked at the sensei, _She's freaking out. Good the Illusion's working._ She had blood on her clothes, and carried a blood-stained sword. The illusion licked the blade, "Ken'ichi tasted so good, I know you're just as sweet. I hope you know that it won't hurt. That much." Shikuka just stood there. _Chiyo, go! _From behind Shikuka, a figure sped through the bushes with unhuman-like speed. It ran right past her, and through the flames. It was Chiyo. It all stopped. The illusion disappeared, the flames extinguished, and Haruka and Ken'ichi came out of the bushes. Chiyo grinned widely, holding the two bells in his left hand. When they reached him he gave them the bells. "we got them."

"WHO THE HELL THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!!!"

"Well it took a long time to think of what to do, but in the end a lot of planning was done by Chiyo." Haruka said with a smirk

"CHIYO!!!! YOU THOUGHT THAT HARUKA WOULD KILL KEN'ICHI AND THEN COME AFTER ME!"

"Either way it would suffice. I am the brains of this squad." Chiyo triumphant face said it all. Shikuka turned her face to complete shock. "You…pass. I can't believe it. You are _my squad?_ You're my squad!" Shikuka finally warmed up to the idea. "So who did the fire jutsu?"

"I did," said Haruka. She smiled, "Finally you're nice to us."

"You have a lot of chakra. I see genjitsu must have been done by Kenichi. I was admiring it, so I didn't see Chiyo come from behind. How in the world did you learn that?"

"I learned Gen from my father." He was smiling too. She was finally acknowledging their talent. Shikuka frowned, "You mean genjitsu. You disgrace it when you give them nicknames. Anyway, Chiyo, YOU'RE FAST! I only know one person that fast. Might introduce him to you."

"Thank you!" he bowed his head. "I like you Chiyo, have more sense than your other teammates."

"HEY!!!" Haruka and Ken'ichi yelled. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE FINALLY GETTING COOL!"

"Just go you three. I'm a very busy person. I have more to do than you three will ever. The Bento's over there, oh and Chiyo, you said you wouldn't eat lunch. Remember."

"Yes mam." He said. When Shikuka was out of ear range, Ken'ichi whispered something in his ear, "I'M NOT A KISS UP!" Chiyo screamed. Haruka was getting tired of this. She walked away to find something to do.

"I wonder where's Sasu's group." She said to herself. She saw a training area and stared at the gate. There was the funniest sight in the world. Sasuke was underground, his head only showing, Naruto was tied up to a log, and Sakura was standing there completely useless. Their sensei had silver hair, wore a mask, and had his head band cover one of his eyes. He was on top of Sasuke, and held a kunai to his throat. _Wait…WTF! SASU! What kind of training is that?!_ He put it away. _Good._ He was pulled out of the ground. _They're doing our exercise._ She decided to leave them be and headed back to her grandmothers.

* * *

_There was blood everywhere. On the walls. On the cabinet. On the ceiling. On her mother. Edessa shook in disbelief. "No..." She stood frozen still. "Mother..." She bent down and touch her mother's face. She didn't know why, but she was crying. "I hated you. Always paying more attention to that girl than me."_

"_A ninja… must not shed tears..." _

_She turned around. It was Itachi, her fiancee. "Why? Why did you do this?" She said shakingly._

"_You seem different… Edessa." He said blankly. "You know why I'm doing this."_

"_It's because of what they had decided to do. Right? The order… why are you going through with it?" She asked._

"_Because… I want to." She charged at him, making the signs. He grabbed her hands. She couldn't make the final one._

_She stared at him, with ferocious eyes. "So… you're going to kill me too?" She asked, with no emotion. _

"_I must." He said. "You're taking sides with them."_

"_I never ment… I didn't plan on it. I just…" She stared into the eyes of the man she loved. "I understand… kill me. Now… get it over with… before Haruka gets home. I don't want to see her." _

"_Very well." He led her upstairs, and she went along, willingly. He opened her bedroom door. "Get up next to the wall."_

_She did as told._

_Itachi walk forward. She looked up, one last time, into those beautiful eyes. _

_His black, cold eyes showed no emotion for her ad he ran the blade through her stomach. She didn't flinch as the cold blade pierced her body._

_He took the blood from the blade and began to write a message on the wall._

"_Are you telling her to run?" Edessa asked softly, as she saw the letter __**R**__ appeared. _

"_Yes." He said soft. "I am."_

"_Why? I thought you were to kill all the clan." She said._

"_Haruka is young. She does not know of anything." He answered as he wrote __**N **__on her walls._

"_Does this mean you are not killing Sasuke?" She asked._

"_Yes." _

"_You just would feal guilty if you didn't leave them alive. You know how much they care for one another." Edessa looked down._

_Itachi went over to her and leaned down. He leifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. "I hope you truly feal that you did the right thing, and that you wanted to kill me." She looked up at him leaving. "Because that's the only reason I ever agreed to this." Je tirmed around and stabbed her again._

_She gasped. _

"_Yes." He kissed her. "I did." _

_He left out the door._

_She smirked. "I love you too…"_

* * *

"AHHHH!!!" Haruka screamed.

"Haruka!!!" Chinatsu shook her.

She began to scream even louder. She clenched onto the bedsheets.

"Haruka!! It's alright!!! Your safe!!!" She began gasping for breath.

"It was just a dream!!!" Haruka froze. "A… a dream?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. You were sleeping." Her eyes softened.

"Granny… I want to be alone for awhile… please." She said softly.

"Alright. Try to get some rest." She shut the door. Haruka got up and looked in the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair in a knot, and sweating like a pig.

She looked at her dresser. It had the pictures, Yume, and…

Silver-purple strains of hair, the most beautiful locks of hair she had ever seen.

* * *

**ONE REVIEW PER CHAP!!!**


End file.
